Chuck vs the Old Religion
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: Two years after everyone finally went their separate ways, Chuck and Sarah are living together in their dream home with a child on the way and Sarah's memory returning. As their normal future begins to come together, they'll be pulled back into the spy world when an ancient man reawakens and a dark presence is brought back to life. The world is in danger like never before.


_The dank room flickered eerily with the light of a hundred candles, deep under the earth. Twelve men stood around a chalked star with a dozen points, their hoods eternally shadowing their features from each other. A brutally sharpened dagger was gripped in each of their hands, engraved with ancient runes as the cult waited for the strike of midnight. Hundreds of centuries had to pass before this night could begin, the night where sorcery and darkness would once again return. She had waited long enough._

_As one, they began to chant, weaving together songs of black magic that seemed to darken the very atmosphere that they spoke in. Voices swelled and fell, gradually gaining power, full of the strongest sorcery. The candles burned with renewed vigor, surging up to great heights before the lights left their wicks and swarmed around the room. The men closed their eyes and raised their weapons as the flames swirled into the centre of the star, beginning their dance. _

_High above them, the storm clouds gathered in great numbers, crackling with thunder and ancient magic. The world had not witnessed such activity for a great many years and nor could they guess at the wonders that were to come. Such magic was bringing the elements into a frenzied state. Trees upended themselves and swirled into the skies, roots tangling like ropes. A forgotten cigarette butt burst once again to life, flaming upon itself until all that remained was the fire. The winds blew at extreme speeds, turning the heavy clouds above into hulking giants… and then the rain fell._

_The twelve men fell into the star, lifeless, blood gushing from the slit of their throat. Red liquid surged towards the middle and then disappeared down further into the depths of the earth, soaking through the hard-packed earth. Moments of complete silence passed with the final droplet vanishing and then the room exploded in deep red and golden light._

* * *

Agent Colin Hughes was merely a complimentary title; at least that's what he thought. He wasn't out in the fields, fighting terrorists or recovering important data. He wasn't on the computers, hacking websites or keeping surveillance. He wasn't even at a desk filling out reports and doing paperwork. Every hour of every day, he was positioned in front of a one-way mirror keeping watch over the vital signs and actions of an old man.

It could be a potentially interesting job as the old man had been a prisoner of the CIA for its entire existence and then from the OSS before it. Technically, this man should have died long ago but for some reason that no one could discover, he wouldn't go. The stories that could be told. The secret behind his ability. Colin didn't have very high clearance and he hadn't been told anything about the captive except that he had to set the alarm if anything changed about him. He did know two things though. That this man was some kind of immortal and that all he did was meditate.

A row of high tech computers rested in front of him, keeping him constantly aware of the old man's heart rate, his minimal movements and anything else that Colin might need to know. Everything but a bio on him. He sighed, took another sip of his coffee then reclined back into his chair. Long hours every day just to watch some elderly man sleep while sitting up. Just a dream.

For perhaps the billionth time since Colin had been 'awarded' the job, he studied the man's physical appearance. He had a long white beard, split into two by hairbands. His snow white hair was covered by a small blue beanie, just covering his overly large ears. Thin limbs were clothed by dark blue robes, strange even for the twentieth century when he had been found. His eyes were a brilliant blue and…

Colin gasped, tearing his gaze away from the suddenly woken man to look at the computer screens, all of which were blaring alarms. For a moment, he was left in a stupor, too shocked to react or do anything. Never had the man ever down anything other than meditate. To him, it was like seeing a real unicorn. There was no need though when a loud pounding came at the door and then a few seconds later, the door was blasted open and armed guards burst in. Colin turned and pointed at the old man only to find that there was no longer someone elderly there.

"She's back." The young man whispered, his voice hoarse and low but full of fear, raven black hair now hanging over those same blue eyes.


End file.
